


Dose of Affection

by AlltheFluff



Category: Free!
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlltheFluff/pseuds/AlltheFluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa introduces Rei to cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dose of Affection

It wasn’t the first time they had cuddled. Obviously, Nagisa being an overly touchy and cuddly person, he had convinced Rei that cuddling and snuggling was the best thing ever and since they were boyfriends, it was certainly a _must_ to cuddle at least four times a week. At first, Rei had found it a bit awkward since it was his first time to do something as _irrational_ as cuddling. But then, according to several articles he found on the internet after doing some thorough research, much to Nagisa’s amusement, he discovered that cuddling was actually one of the healthiest things to do. It produced oxytocin, could help one make fall asleep faster, reduced stress (which both of them needed, seeing that midterms were right around the corner) and even relieve pain.

It was quite silly to believe that something so simple could do so much. So, that same day, Nagisa had been standing behind him while he was doing said research on _cuddling_ and tentatively placed his head on his boyfriend’s, asking if he was willing to give it a try.

And, surprisingly, Rei finally obliged and turned around in his chair.

“… W-where should we do it?”

Nagisa blinked and chortled at the silly question. “It doesn’t matter. As long as we’re hugging.”

Before Rei could utter another question, Nagisa placed himself between Rei’s slightly parted legs, wrapped his arms around the other’s neck and pressed their bodies together. It took Rei a total of five seconds to loop an arm around Nagisa’s waist to support him and for his other hand to find its way to the back of his right thigh. The familiar scent of strawberry cake and whipped cream tickled his nostrils and made him feel at ease. Not only that, but the continuous pressure of Nagisa’s chest against his own, the steady heartbeat, the small breaths against his collarbone, the soft, content noises that Nagisa made every few minutes, the light fingertips tracing invisible circles on his shoulders and arms— _everything._ It was all there, calming and soothing him, as if he was being comforted by an inexplicable force. Except for the fact that it wasn’t; it was just Nagisa, sitting on his lap, holding him, not even saying anything.

After that, he started to feel addicted to this stupid act and Nagisa happily obliged every time he had to ask for it. It had even become part of their study routine, much to his surprise. They’d go over to Rei’s place, study in his room for an hour or two before Nagisa would start complaining and make grabby hands at him. Sometimes they’d even cuddle on the floor if they were too lazy to make it to his bed. It didn’t matter because as soon as Nagisa’s arms would circle themselves around his neck, he didn’t care anymore.

This time, though, they were lying on his bed. Rei’s glasses lay folded on his nightstand, the curtains were closed, their schoolbags were neatly placed next to the closed door and their homework lay forgotten on the small, glass table in the middle of the room. For the first time, Nagisa had crawled on top of him, a little scared he’d crush him, but Rei assured him it was fine.

Rei had been lying there with an inviting smile and usually, Nagisa would crawl up next to him and lie on his side, but started hesitating when he was hovering above him on all fours.

“Nagisa-kun?”

“Can we try something different?”

“… Sure?”

“Okay, just tell me if I’m hurting you, or if you get uncomfortable.”

After that, Nagisa carefully lowered himself on top of him, his arms trembling a bit under his weight and finally, ended up lying on top of him. His left leg was resting comfortably between Rei’s, his head tucked under his chin, one hand on his chest and the other one intertwined with Rei’s.

Neither of them knew how long they had been lying there. Rei glanced up at the alarm-clock right next to his glasses and smiled when he saw they had been cuddling for at least twenty minutes. His free hand was currently stroking Nagisa’s bare lower back, something he had never dared to even attempt. After he had gently pushed his shirt up, Nagisa had let out a somewhat surprised gasp at the new sensation, so he was about to withdraw his hand, but Nagisa was already humming approvingly, leaning into his gentle touch.  

“You know, Rei-chan?” he whispered after Rei had sneaked his other hand under his shirt as well.

“Yes?”

“I’m really glad I convinced you to try out cuddling.”

“And I’m glad you’re not heavy.”

Nagisa’s eyes flew open and he raised his head, pouting. “Hey, don’t be mean!”

His lower lip was sucked back in as Rei’s lithe fingers found their way to Nagisa’s hips, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles over them. “’Twas a compliment, Nagisa-kun. I would’ve told you so if this was in any way uncomfortable.”

It didn’t matter what he said because Nagisa had already resumed to his original position and was making happy little noises, nuzzling his chest. A goofy smile appeared on Rei’s face as he continued to stroke Nagisa’s warm flesh, loving the way Nagisa tried to get closer to him, causing his nose to brush against his chin. He never would’ve noticed those little freckles on Nagisa’s small, button nose if they hadn’t tried this out. They’d often sit next to each other, or talk to each other face-to-face, but they would never be close enough for him to notice these details about Nagisa’s face.

He’d discover new things every time they would lay like this, like those freckles, or that Nagisa’s front teeth were just slightly larger than the rest, which was inexplicably adorable. He’d notice the way his dark brown eyelashes gently touched his flushes cheeks, how his bangs curled against his forehead, the way he’d scrunch up his nose whenever he was uncomfortable, when his lips would part when he was on the verge of falling asleep, the shape of his cupid’s bow…

Nagisa was so fascinating. He could probably watch him forever and never get bored; something that seemed so stupid when he thought about it, yet so understandable. They had been in a relationship for about three weeks now and his feelings for Nagisa were growing like crazy. Of course it wasn’t uncommon, but if he was falling for Nagisa already, he’d probably need some time to adjust and sort things out.

The skin beneath his fingertips quivered for a second and Rei guessed he’d hit a ticklish spot (another thing he had discovered, much to Nagisa’s dismay) so he quickly moved his hand to stroke a different part of his back. Nagisa mumbled something incoherent under his breath and looked up at him, his glassy eyes giving away that he was close to dozing off.

“’m getting kinda hungry, Rei-chan,” he uttered, reaching up to rub at his eyes. “D’you have any snacks?”

“I’ll go check.”

He placed his hand on Nagisa’s shoulder, and the other obediently moved off of him so he could get up.

A few minutes later, Nagisa was sitting up straight, back leaning against the bed, nibbling happily on a strawberry pocky while Rei was waiting patiently for his tea to cool off. Rei himself wasn’t a huge fan of sweets, let alone pockies, which was probably the reason why he still had them ever since Nagisa bought him two whole packs. However, it was very amusing to watch Nagisa eat them because he looked utterly defeated every time he finished one, but so happy the minute he shoved another one into his mouth. Nagisa was completely oblivious to the fact that he was such an intriguing character, which made him even more lovable.

Rei assumed they would resume their original position after he had finished off his tea and of course, he was more than right. The minute he rose to his feet, Nagisa hopped back on the bed and held out his arms invitingly.

And so, with a small chuckle, Rei walked back to the bed and didn’t hesitate to pull Nagisa into his arms. Surely, after a few minutes, they were half-spooning, half-lying on top of each other, their legs clumsily intertwined, the whole shebang. Still, Rei was so mesmerized by the way Nagisa was looking at him through his eyelashes that he didn’t mind the uncomfortable position. The tip of Nagisa’s nose kept touching his own, as if he was going to give him an eskimo kiss, but then Nagisa would squirm a bit and avert his gaze.

Even though Nagisa was one of most outspoken people he knew and was anything but shy, he’d still get flustered every time they’d come too close. Rei could _smell_ the remains of strawberry chocolate, feel the warmth radiating from Nagisa’s skin and count every single eyelash. His thumb was absently stroking Nagisa’s jaw while Nagisa’s own hands were on his chest, lightly squeezing the fabric of his shirt, almost hesitant. It wasn’t long before Nagisa shifted a little closer so their foreheads touched and he could truly feel the other’s body temperature.

“Rei-chan?”

“Hmm?” Rei found it very hard to talk now since he was practically drowning in their closeness.

“We tried out cuddling and you liked it so I was wondering if you were willing to try something else.”

“And what’s that?”

He opened his eyes to see Nagisa’s rosy cheeks and usual innocent eyes glowing mischievously. His pink lips had turned up into a shy, yet cheeky smile and his hand reached for Rei’s hair to brush his bangs out of his face.

“Well, I’d really like to kiss you now. Wanna try it?”  

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo! This was my first time writing Reigisa and oh my god, I'm hooked. This pairing is just so lovely and fluffy nggghhh *-* Seriously, though, this was somewhat challenging to write, but so much fun! 
> 
> I gotta admit that I kiiiinda have this headcanon that Nagisa becomes a little shy when they're doing this kind of stuff, but he still has that playful side, of course. Blame it on the last episode of Eternal Summer when he got super flustered after Rei complimented him (I know, I'm in too deep, I am so sorry). Nyuh, nyuh
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos or comments on your way out~!


End file.
